


Coming back to you

by eris_discordia



Series: Weekly Prompt [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Age Swap, Akashi Kagami and Kise are siblings, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Akashi Seijuurou/Momoi Satsuki - Freeform, Implied Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: Prompt: SecurityHe just finished cooking lunch when suddenly the doorbell rang. He tried to remember if he invited anyone today but cannot figure out any. A frown appeared on his face when he opened the door and saw Kuroko.“Kuroko?” He can’t help but truly express his confusion. Kuroko rarely invited himself without informing him beforehand. Pulling his phone out from his pocket, he checked their messages. None. No message informing Kuroko will come nor their promise to meet.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kagami Taiga, Akashi Seijuurou & Kagami Taiga & Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Weekly Prompt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845463
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Coming back to you

He just finished cooking lunch when suddenly the doorbell rang. He tried to remember if he invited anyone today but cannot figure out any. A frown appeared on his face when he opened the door and saw Kuroko.

“Kuroko?” He can’t help but truly express his confusion. Kuroko rarely invited himself without informing him beforehand. Pulling his phone out from his pocket, he checked their messages. None. No message informing Kuroko will come nor their promise to meet. 

When he put his phone down, he just realised Kuroko looked like a mess. And he never saw Kuroko looked so lost like this and he didn’t look at him at all. He called his friend’s name once again. 

From Kuroko's expression, the bluenette just realised the door was open. That made him frown even further. From behind, he heard the footsteps walking towards the front door. 

“Kagami-kun, do you-” 

“Kuroko?” the new voice called from behind him. 

“Sei-kun. I’m sorry for bothering your afternoon with Kagami-kun.” Seijuurou took a glance at Kuroko and his eyes met a pair of red eyes that looked at him in question. For a moment, they just stared at each other before they both turned their attention back to Kuroko. 

When all three of them sat in the living room, none of them was talking. Kuroko’s head was hanging low and this made both he and Seijuurou a bit worried. 

“I have a fight. With Ryouta.” 

“Ryou-nii?” Seijuurou asked. A weak nod was the only response from Kuroko. 

“What happened?” For a while, there’s only silence. Thinking that the bluenette won’t answer his question, he stood up. After all, the foods for their lunch still haven't been served yet. Though, it might not be eaten by them for a while so better store the food now before they forget about them totally. 

“We have a normal conversation at first. But in the middle, we… started raising voices to each other. I think… no… I said something that hurt Ryouta.” Kuroko’s hands turned into a fist. “He walked out from our apartment after that. And he hasn’t returned for a few days. I should have chased him at that time. But I didn’t. I called him many times but no answer. I tried to look for him but... ” 

For the first time since he sat on the sofa, he raised his head. The worry and fear were obvious on his face and eyes. The eye bags were really obvious under his eyes. 

He tried to remember if Ryou-nii texted or called him the last few days. None. There’s _none_. Looking at Seijuurou, he seems to also meet the same conclusion. They both were a bit busy for the past few weeks that this slipped from their mind. Because Ryou-nii never forgot to at least send them a text even just a reminder for them to take of themselves. 

“We didn’t know where Ryou-nii if that’s the reason you’re here. Actually,” fishing out the phone from his pocket, and looking at both his phone history and messages, “Ryou-nii didn’t contact us for a few days already. Which… never happened before.”

“I sent messages to Ryou-nii this morning, but he never replied ever since.” And isn’t that worse, to listen to the worries hidden in Seijuurou’s voice. Biting his lower lips, he tried to not show how affected he felt. He left Kuroko with Seijuurou in the living room and walked to his bedroom. 

Once he entered his bedroom, he tried to call Ryou-nii. Once, twice and he just kept calling. Hoping Ryou-nii will answer. To listen to his voice and reassure that he’s fine. That he’ll not break his promise.

“Just fucking answer, nii-san,” he whispered, with every attempted only made his hope disappeared a bit more. In the back of his mind whispered his brother left him like his mother did. Ryou-nii broke his promise and left Seijuurou and him. _Ryou-nii won't come back to them._

Before his mind fed him with more words, he left the bedroom and entered the kitchen. Preparing the tea helped him calm himself a bit. He didn't want to show Seijuurou how bad he's feeling. Although, the little redhead might know just by looking at him. Entering the living room with the set of tea, he watched Kuroko fall asleep on Seijuurou’s shoulder. 

Kuroko must be killing himself inside with the guilt that was eating him up and probably sleepless nights. The bluenette was known for not being a person that minced his words. Ryou-nii knew this before he pursued a relationship with Kuroko and tried not to take his words to heart. For his brother to walk away must really hurt him. He didn’t know how Kuroko handled these for a few days when he felt like he started to fall apart. 

“Seijuurou, do you think you can eat your lunch?” A shaking head as answered made him let out a soft sigh. Of course not. Even he didn't feel like eating. Telling the redhead that he’s going to store their foods in the fridge, he walked back to the kitchen. 

“Taiga-nii,” Seijuurou called, making him halt his walk and turned to his little brother. “Did Ryou-nii…?” 

He knew his answer would make Seijuurou more upset but he could not lie to him. Especially this. And when Seijuurou’s face fell, he felt bad for being the one that caused it. 

After returning from the kitchen, he chose to sit beside Seijuurou. Since Kuroko lay on his little brother’s lap with Seijuurou, the younger lay on his chest. They were sitting like this and slowly fell asleep. 

A shake and soft voice called his name woke him from his slumber. Once his mind fully registered the owner of the blonde hair and a pair of honey eyes, he almost jumped to the person in front him if not the weight on his chest. His movement woke both Seijuurou and Kuroko but his mind was only trying to figure out if he’s dreaming or not. 

“I’m home.” When he heard the words out from his brother, his eyes started tearing up. He tried not to cry but still, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

“Ry- Ryou-nii,” he called. Soon, he’s sobbing in Ryou-nii’s hug. Behind him, he heard Seijuurou say ‘ _Welcome home, Ryou-nii_ ’.

“Sorry, Momocchi confiscated my phone. If not because of Aominecchi, I still stuck in Aominecchi's place right now.” He didn’t care about the explanation right now. Ryou-nii is here. He’s back and didn’t leave like his mother. He kept his promise. The same warm hug that always comforts him currently warped around him. 

“Oi Kise, tomorrow Satsuki and I will visit to make sure you didn’t do anything idiotic. And talk with Tetsu.” 

“Don’t worry Aominecchi. Seicchi and Taigacchi will take care of me. And Tetsuya’s here. Also, tell Momocchi to return my phone back.” 

“Yeah yeah. See ya.” 

Ryou-nii dragged Seijuurou into his warm hug. A small smile appeared on his face while he listened to Ryou-nii whine of how cruel Momoi-san had deprived him of his little siblings. Even though he already calmed down, he was still holding his brother tight. And Ryou-nii let him. 

“Ryouta… I’m sorry.” He felt his brother shake his head and apologize to Kuroko. They both agreed to talk about it later, especially when Ryou-nii didn’t have his two siblings latching on him. 

“Ryou-nii, do you have a fever?” Although Seijuurou asked that innocently, both he and Ryou-nii knew that that was not really a question but a statement. The laughter that Ryou-nii let out made him move away from his brother a bit only to glare at him. The glare intensified when he found out that Ryou-nii hadn't taken any medicine yet. 

He dragged Ryou-nii into the bedroom and let Seijuurou handle their brother while he searched for medicine in the kitchen. On the countertop, he found a plastic that he was sure never been there before. 

Upon inspection, he found that it’s Ryou-nii’s medicine with a note written in horrible handwriting. A snort left when he read the note. _Idiot Aomine_ , he mused. Putting the note in his pocket, he brought the medicine with a glass of water to the bedroom. 

A warm feeling flooded upon seeing his brother whine on Kuroko while Seijuurou tried to hide his amusement at his brother's childish action. Placing the medicine and water on the nightstand while handing the note to Seijuurou, he told Ryou-nii to cease his childish act and to take his medicine before he forced him to eat. With a pout, Ryou-nii reluctantly reached for his medicine and glass of water. 

“By the way, Aomine invited me on a date as compensation,” he said once his brother put the glass down. And added, “What should I give him as thanks for taking care of Ryou-nii?” 

The glare he received from his brother didn’t cease the giddiness he felt since he read the note. After all, he hasn't spent time together with Aomine for months. Plus, poking onto Ryou-nii protectiveness is sometimes fun. 

“You right, Taiga-nii. I should think of how to thank Satsuki-san for her hard work too.” 

“You two are the worst.” He and Seijuurou laughed at that. 

***

_Your brother suddenly dropped in front of my apartment looking like half dead with a high fever. He’s with us since he refused to return home. Got Midorima to check your idiot brother. Also Satsuki forgot that she hadn't informed Seijuurou that Kise’s with us until you bombard her with hundreds of calls. Sorry. Should have told you about this._

_I want a date to compensate for taking care of annoying Kise. No, I want ten! Also, I miss you, Tiger._

_-Daiki_


End file.
